Thank You, Nick
by gsrsbiggestfan
Summary: Number 3 in my series has Sara keeping a secret. I hope you will like the way it gets exposed. Make sure you check out the end - let's just say that someone dose something totally out of character for this person.


Thank You, Nick

Amy Elizabeth, or Ladybug as Daddy called her, was turning two.

Gil never thought he could love anyone more then this child. She already had him wrapped around her finger.

She was the exact image of Sara, from her enchanting brown eyes to her temper.

Gil remembered smiling at his daughter as she was trying to learn to walk. When she would fall down she would hit at the floor and appear to be scolding it for making her fall.

Sara had returned to work after Amy was weaned. Sara insisted on taking extra time off because she wanted to breast feed the baby.

Mrs. Robbins has been taking care of Amy while Gil and Sara work. Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Nick were sitting in the break room waiting for their assignments.

Catherine and Sara were talking about Amy's party. "Have you told Gil yet?" Catherine asked Sara. "I can't seem to find the right time," Sara said.

"You better tell him soon," Catherine said. "You are already 8 week. It is not like you can hide it for long."

"Hide what?" Nick asked. "Sara's pregnant," Catherine told him. "Gil has not said anything about it," Nick remarked.

"That's because he dose not know," Sara said. "Know what?" Warrick asked. "Gil is going to be a daddy again," Nick said, "And Sara has not told him."

"Told who what?" Greg asked. Nick, Catherine and Warrick all said at the same time, "Sara is going to have another baby."

"Who is going to have a baby?" Gil asked when he walked into the break room. Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Greg all looked at each other and took off.

"Is it something I said?" Gil asked smiling at Sara. "No," she said. "Well go find the runaways and tell them to meet me back in my office." "Will do," she said smiling at him.

Sara seen them standing in the layout room, "Thanks for all your support," she said to them. "Did you tell him?" Nick asked.

"Here is not the place," she said, "Even though I think he was conceived here." They all looked at her, "What." "Conceived here?" Warrick said.

Sara smiled and told them about a night that Gil was working late. "One thing lead to another and the next thing I knew we on the couch. I think that is when it happened."

"What couch?" Greg asked. "The one in his office," she said smiling as she remembered the night. "Speaking of which, he needs to see us all in his office."

The team meant in Gil's office, Sara took the only chair. The others all stood, Gil could not figure out why none of them wanted to sit. "Have a seat," he said pointing to the couch. All together they said "No thanks."

Gil had a puzzled look on his face, he looked at Sara and she just smiled. It hit him, they knew. He looked at Sara and just shook his head. "It's been cleaned at least a dozen times since then," he said smiling. "That's ok," Greg said, "I think we will all stand."

"I called you all in here to tell you that we will all be working together tonight. An apartment building was being tore down and there has been at least four bodies found, might be more." "Decomp?" Greg asked. "Various stages," Gil answered.

At the scene Gil told everyone what they were to do, he told Sara to work with him. Greg said, "Boss, let me work with you. Sara already knows a lot about how your little 'friends' can determine TOD. I can use a refresher course." All Gil said was "What ever you two want."

Greg walked away, Sara touched his arm. "Thank you," she said. "You owe me?" he said smiling. Greg knew that the only time decomp bothered her was when she was expecting.

She and Nick went into the rubble and started processing. "Nick," she called, "Look at this." Nick went into one of the few rooms still in tack, there was blood all over everything. Nick started collecting blood evidence while Sara was taking pictures.

There was a rumble fallowed by an explosion as more of the building fell. "Sara!" Nick yelled as Gil came out of the basement coughing from the dust. "Sara!" he yelled again.

"Where is she?" Gil asked. Nick told him they had found. "We were on our way out when this happened," he said. "She must still be in there."

Gil and Nick ran toward the rubble, calling her name. Everything else was put on hold, everyone started looking for Sara.

Nick was clearing debris near where he thought she might be, he heard a soft moan. He put his shoulder to the last of the wall and pushed, he seen her.

"Sara," he said. She opened her eyes and closed them again. She was covered in debris. Nick used his hands to dig her out. "I found her," he screamed.

The others came running toward the sound of his voice. Nick was clawing at the debris, his hands bleeding. The others joined in. Nick got to her first.

"Sara," he said. Gil knelt next to her. As he took her hand she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. The paramedics moved in to get her. "Be careful," Nick said out of concern and not thinking, "she is pregnant."

The paramedics lifted her to a stretcher and carried her toward the ambulance. Gil fallowed, he stopped and looked at Catherine as what Nick said sunk in, "Pregnant?"

"We will talk on the way," Catherine said as Sara and Nick were loaded into ambulances.

Sara was examined, she had minor cuts and bruises, "The baby is fine," the doctor told Gil, "You may have lost them both if that young man would have waited for help before he dug her out."

Sara smiled weakly at him, "I was trying to find the right time to tell you."

Nick came in her room, both his hands were bandaged. He had suffered several cuts from digging her out.

Sara smiled at Nick, "Thank you."

Gil - doing something totally out of charter for him - hugged Nick, "Thank you for saving her and our baby." Nick just smiled.


End file.
